Talk:Isaiah Cartwright
Balancing? Sounds like he is the source of the nerfing...Onlyashadow 12:27, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :Awwwww .... did somebody steal your favorite toy? :p :Seriously, in the recent skill balancing updates a large number of changes were buffs of under-used skills. Yet all people do is whine about "nerfing". -- 13:34, 10 August 2006 (CDT) More like someone stole my favorite collection of action figures...Warrior armor/Runes of absorption(Only physical), IWAY(the minion nerf), Blackout(again), Minion Skills(not that bad...but still :( ), Dwarven Battle Stance(only hammer), Eviscerate, Thrill of Victory, Crip shot....if you wanna see the rest leave a message on my talk page and I will list the rest of the skills.Onlyashadow 08:32, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ....must kill cartwright.... Why dont they fire him and take someone to clean up his godforsakenmess? Revert The image and his "appearance" aren't really relevant to this article. --Fyren 22:02, 4 May 2007 (CDT) I feel poetic 06.03.08 Hath come the day of ye great failure. Isaiah, I curse thee! I curse thee for your ignorant behaviour. Giveth he back our olde skills this very instant! Thou must prevent the Nerfseeker prophecies from being fulfilled! -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko'']] 23:51, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Damn straight! Oh, just to name one, SoS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::: Oh yeah, I'm really going the be pretty harsh in my following comment: Who the hell put someone in charge of balancing skills while this someone clearly is not even capable of balancing his own diet! :P :P :P PuppetX 06:44, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Life isn't fair, it never was to start with. One thing he's good at, when he nerfs something, it gets NERFED. Because when I ask around for what type of change people want, it's so minimal from it's current incarnation that it will have no effect what-so-ever on the spammers, lamers, noobs and idiots who play around with it. 8/10 it effectively puts that FotM out of comission. Flechette 07:34, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::How would he enjoy it if Hamburgers, Pizza and Beer were nerfed? Boy would his build lose some weight. :P PuppetX 16:59, 10 March 2008 (UTC) My thoughts on Izzie: ''DPOAK+D0+9AQEKDP0ADJ2EJ8OANFO9AUF SOPJFOSIJ CPONAPODAJPOFJAWDIOPAJNODFIOAWPNMDFIAFNJPAWDFJPARJOAIPWJOAIÇJDPAIDAODNOAWFAFJ+AFJ+APF0J just had to blow off some steam--Putrifier 23:47, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Can we tell if there are bugs since he does the skills? I found a bug today... If you have destructive was glaice or cruel was daoshon and let the timers run out you drop the ashes but nothing happens 01:38, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :umm the employee linky doesn't work. no employee linky anymore :( Roland Cyerni 18:30, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Bet Izzy never has visited this page People just whine and whine and whine. The only thing he has nerfed from me during the last 3 years is Soul Reaping, and it was overpowered (well, tbh I liked WoD the way it was). Ofc many good ideas/half working skills have been redesigned. Stop following the main streams so you'll get saved from inevitabele doom. And stop using PvXwiki, make own builds and have people lift their hats for you. Meh. --Chaos Messenger 17:10, 4 September 2008 (UTC) http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Isaiah_Cartwright&curid=16798&diff=1401364&oldid=1347213 lol Silver Sunlight 19:29, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :I vote for re-revert (T/ ) 22:44, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Can I add his 3 known character names to the page please? I think it would be... er... please? -->Suicidal Tendencie 14:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I would say something about protecting his privacy, but the information is available elsewhere anyway. Rose of Izzy is one of them. (T/ ) 14:26, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::Rose of Anus. 14:28, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::No it's not - stop lying. :::Izzy Plays WoW, Izzy Goes Druid, Izzy Goes Mage. Enjoy. -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:53, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Would that be "Izzy Plays Wo W," or "Izzy Plays Wow?" 20:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Must you spoil my fun? -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nah... let's be realistic... he must play the game... ::::::So... Izzy Goes Ursan is now added to the list -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh, now I get it. 21:00, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Eh? -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Basically yes. 21:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Now I'm lost. First you help me, now you agree with me? I'm confused -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I was confused first. Don't steal my thunder. 21:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, while you have your happy face on... thoughts please? :-) -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:09, 16 January 2009 (UTC)